<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by sniperct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952508">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct'>sniperct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Ball Gags, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I Won't Say I'm In Love, Light Bondage, Pirate Kitty, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, X-Men Femslash Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Emma wants, Emma gets. And what she wants is her Red Queen.</p><p>And Kate, Kate with her death wish and feeling detached from the world and everyone she cares about, years of bitterness beneath the surface...What if Kate wants it too?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Tell me something, Kate. Why do you keep coming back? You came back when Scott and I asked you. You came back when Ororo did. And you agreed to be my Queen and my Captain both. Why can’t you ever walk away?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/283857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early on in Marauders!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate stood in her room, feeling the gentle swaying of the ship as she held a glass of whiskey in one hand and the bottle in the other. She squinted at them, then set them both down on a table. It <i>was</i> a bit early, wasn’t it? It was just … hell. She felt so <i>detached</i> from everyone and that wasn’t how it was supposed to be but it was how it was and--</p><p>“Playing up the pirate image, kitten?”</p><p>Emma’s voice startled her, but she didn’t turn around so as not to give Emma the satisfaction of seeing the expression on her face. “Insinuating I have a drinking problem?”</p><p>“Nothing of the sort.” </p><p>She sensed Emma’s presence behind her, so close, so very close and yet a rebellious  part of her wanted her closer. Kate’s heart sped up a little and she wished she was still holding something just to have something to grip, but the bottle was now on the table and she wasn’t going to pick it up again so soon. “I learned when I was leading the X-men that it could be a little lonely, you know? And being an X-man could be pretty lonely in general. But being on this ship, pretty much being <i>stuck</i> on this ship with no recourse is something really different.” </p><p>She still worried about dying, which was actually kind of funny to her since <i>before</i> the resurrection protocols were a thing she’d hardly worried at all despite having had a target on her back since she was thirteen. Death had been a constant companion to Kate; she’d buried so many friends and had faced it down a thousand times.</p><p>But maybe it was the thought of being the only one to grow up, after so many years of being the one everyone thought would be the child forever. Little Kitty Pryde; how many times had she felt like everyone forgot she was a grown ass woman?</p><p>And more importantly, since when had her life gotten so turned around that she considered Emma a <i>friend</i> she could confide in? What was this <i>feeling</i>?</p><p>
  <i>Unadulterated loathing?</i>
</p><p>Kate laughed silently.</p><p>“You’re hardly Will Turner,” Emma pointed out, her hand touching Kate’s left elbow, before her fingers started to slide up her arm. The sensation was welcome and just a little more electric than she was prepared for. “What do they call it, shore leave?”</p><p>“I can’t just walk through a portal and go home with everyone.” Kate inhaled sharply when Emma’s hand reached her shoulder and then her neck. Her touch was gentle, firm and <i>very</i> warm, “I … uh. Honestly it’s not even <i>home</i> for me.”</p><p>“There are other places you can go, other ports to call your own. But I’ll humor you. What do you think of when you think of home?” Emma asked, her fingers light on Kate’s throat and her breath too close and too warm in her ear.</p><p>Chicago? London? Manchester? None of them really <i>fit</i> anymore, if they’d ever fit to begin with. Breath hitching, Kate tilted her head back, leaning into Emma as Emma brushed aside her hair and pressed her lips into the side of her neck and wait wait wait what <i>exactly</i> was happening right now? </p><p>The only word she could manage was a breathy “hnn?’”</p><p>Emma’s teeth nipped lightly at the juncture between Kate’s neck and shoulder, then higher up before sucking on her earlobe. Her right hand slid down to her waist and pulled her flush against Emma’s hips and-- “<i>Fuck</i>.”</p><p><i>Tell me you don’t want this</i>, Emma’s mind brushed against Kate’s, mental voice teasing and yet entirely sincere.</p><p>Kate’s younger self would be simultaneously appalled and <i>really</i> turned on, but her current self, wiser with age and experience and understanding Emma perhaps better than she ever had was just the latter.</p><p>She just … she just hadn’t really ever <i>thought</i> about this beyond idle fantasy. Making love to Emma, <i>fucking</i> her, a thousand scenarios from a thousand nights and...</p><p>In answer, Kate turned around, threading her fingers into Emma’s hair and pulling her down to kiss her. Like the touch at her throat, it was electric, a jolt shooting through her and straight to her toes. </p><p>Emma was the kind of woman who when she wanted something she went for it. And evidently, what she wanted was Kate. Good thing for Emma that Kate was kind of the same way; life came at her so fast that moments of happiness, moments of true bliss, were few and far between and needed to be seized every chance she got. And Emma’s lips were a kind of bliss, as soft as she’d imagined and tasting vaguely of cherries.</p><p><i>Do you remember when I invited you back, originally</i>?</p><p>Only a few years ago and yet it felt like it had been sixteen or something. Kate made a sound in her throat, digging her nails into the back of Emma’s neck to keep her from ending the kiss. If anything, that spurred Emma to kiss her harder, with need as she started to push her towards the bed. </p><p><i>Uh?</i> Was about the only coherent thought reponse Kate could manage just then, her body heating and lighting up like fireworks.</p><p><i>I wanted you to keep me in line, yes. But I also respected you. That respect has only grown in recent years.</i> One of Emma’s hands slid down Kate’s back and squeezed her ass.</p><p>
  <i>Even when I was an absolute bitch to you?</i>
</p><p>Kate felt Emma’s smile against her lips. <i>I would have been disappointed with anything else</i>.</p><p>The back of Kate’s legs hit the bed and Emma released her so that she fell back. Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared up at Emma as Emma started to unbutton her blazer. </p><p>She’d always thought that, yes, maybe, <i>girls. Hot.</i> But she’d so rarely given herself the chance to explore that and … maybe Rachel? Illyana? It had <i>almost</i> been Xi’an. Never <i>Emma Frost</i>. But it was Emma Kate ached to kiss again, wanting Emma on top of her, wanting <i>Emma</i>.</p><p>Then Emma’s blazer fluttered to the floor, leaving her exposed though for several precious seconds Kate was distracted by trying to figure out how her breasts had been so perky and supported without a bra <i>or</i> a shirt before she got distracted by the fact that those breasts were <i>magnificant</i> and she rasped, “Okay I’m <i>definitely</i> bisexual.”</p><p>Grinning, Emma let her pants slide to the floor as well. “I’m glad they meet your approval, I <i>paid</i> enough for them. And to answer your other question, I have latent telekinesis.”</p><p> “I’m going to have to give them a close, personal inspection just to be sure.” Kate’s voice was a little gravelly and thick, and she started to fumble with her own clothing before she said fuck it and phased it off, tossing everything aside into a pile on the floor before returning her attention to the perfect legs of Emma Frost. And the perfect thighs and perfect breasts and, really, everything in between.</p><p>Emma started to lean her knee on the bed but stopped, raising her eyebrows as her eyes raked up and down Kitty’s body. “Now <i>that’s</i> useful.”</p><p>“It’s a great time saver.” She scooted back a little as Emma crawled onto the bed and towards her like a predatory animial and Kate was suddenly coiled so tightly with arousal that if Emma touched her she would be sure to snap.</p><p>Her hands stroked Kate’s ankles, then slid slowly up the outside of her legs as Emma moved between them. Taking her time. <i>Savoring</i> the feel of Kate’s skin and that alone nearly made her come undone. </p><p>Fingers danced across Kate’s skin, her hips and sides, teasing at her breasts before they tangled into her hair as Emma lowered herself on top of Kate and kissed her deeply. She was warm, her skin smooth against Kate’s and the weight was a strange sort of comfort.</p><p>There was a sense of vulnerability in the way Emma moved, as if this was somehow more than just her responding to Kate being touch starved and her own physical needs. But rather than tug on that very dangerous thread, Kate hooked a leg around one of Emma’s and went straight for her breasts with her hands.</p><p>Emma’s laughter rang inside her head.</p><p>Since she was a little busy alternately kissing Emma and nibbling on her lips, Kate could only respond telepathically. <i>Shut up, Emma.</i></p><p>
  <i>I didn’t say a word, darling.</i>
</p><p>Breasts were, lets face it, the best thing <i>ever</i>, and Emma’s were <i>extraordinary</i>. Kate trailed her fingers across Emma’s skin, playfully tweaking her nipples and drawing a shuddery moan out of the older woman. They were much more than the polite handful that Kate’s were, but she actually didn’t mind. Not when she was able to bring another moan out of Emma, and another, and ---</p><p>Kate broke the kiss, nipping at Emma’s neck and throat as she trailed a needy path down Emma’s body. As she did so she could feel a phantom trail down her own body, her every action shared through Emma’s powers.</p><p>“Never considered the benefits of making love to a telepath?” Emma asked, voice thick, her fingers tangling into Kate’s hair and pressing her face into her chest.</p><p>Whatever Kate meant to say never happened as her mind scrambled. Emma’s fingers dug into Kate’s scalp, massing and tugging and pulling at her hair and sending ripples of pleasure shooting through her. Kate moaned into Emma’s breast, eyes fluttering, the fingers in her hair better than anything she could conceive of.</p><p>“Now <i>that</i> is good to know,” Emma murmured, continuing to play with Kate’s hair and scalp to <i>great</i> effect making her squirm as she felt a building wave centered in her core.</p><p>Hair was Kate’s greatest weakness and now that <i>Emma</i> knew she wondered how that might be taken advantage of or when and where; a part of her was excited at the possibilities.</p><p>“Naughty naughty,” Emma said, tugging on her hair until Kate looked up at her. “Already plotting what we can get up to during meetings? I never knew you had this in you, I should have come to you a year ago.”</p><p>“I uhm. Can get pretty creative with the right person.” Kate slid one of her hands down Emma’s side, then around to caress her ass. It was firmer than she’d expected, but was she really all that surprised?</p><p>As soon as Emma loosened the grip in her hair, Kate lowered her head back to a breast and flicked her tongue out at the hardening nipple. Emma’s groan was low-pitched and made Kate’s entire body vibrate in response. </p><p>Then she tasted it with her lips and sucked it into her mouth, flicking her tongue on the sort of circles and patterns that she liked done to herself, her hand massaging the breast in an increasingly erratic pattern. Fuck she was <i>into</i> this and she got more and more aggressive, very quickly.</p><p>Emma rewarded her with another moan, fingers tightening painfully in her hair as she purred, “<i>Good</i> girl.” </p><p><i>Oh fuck</i>. Kate shuddered, fingers and nails digging into Emma’s skin. She sucked harder, grazing her teeth across the nipple and kneading at the ass under her free hand. She needed to hear that again like she needed air.</p><p>
  <i>You’ll have to work for more praise, kitten.</i>
</p><p>“Fuck you,” Kate gasped. She grabbed Emma’s hip and then rolled them over until Emma was beneath her, golden hair haloed on the pillow in a way that made her stare down at her. “I know you already know this, but you really are very beautiful.” </p><p>Smiling, Emma lifted her hand to caress Kate’s cheek. Leaning down, she kissed Emma lightly, barely a brush of lips against lips, before she began a slow, torturous journey of kisses and bites down Emma’s perfect, creamy skin. Oh, it was so perfect and smooth that she felt compelled to  <i>mark</i> Emma with her teeth; at her throat and her neck, on her stomach and her hip, and at where her inner thigh met her pelvis, groaning loudly at that last one as she did so.</p><p>Emma’s scent made her heady as she settled in between her legs. Kate licked her lips, then glanced up to see Emma’s sapphire eyes staring down at her, burning as if they were a cold fire. Smirking, she lifted her head, admiring the woman that was laying before her even as she knew she was somehow entirely at Emma’s mercy.</p><p>Somehow, that only made her more turned on.</p><p>“Nervous?” Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow and caressing Kate’s cheek with the fingers of her left hand. </p><p>Thinking she was being mocked, Kate opened her mouth, then shut it as she read the question in Emma’s eyes. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about this new dynamic between them or the fact that Emma’s question seemed to be genuine; but it helped, just a little. Now if only more than one of her boyfriends had been at all into reciprocating she’d have a better idea of what she liked; and thus what she could do to Emma.</p><p>But honestly thinking about Wisdom was the last thing she wanted to do right now though sending him a thank you note would be <i>hilarious</i>.</p><p>“I’m always one to jump into something new.” She grinned, then pulled Emma’s legs up over her shoulders. Just before she leaned in to taste a woman for the first time, Kate added, “I was always pretty good at that whole cherry stem party trick thing.”</p><p>The muscles of Emma’s thighs tensed under Kate’s fingers as she trailed her tongue around, tasting Emma’s folds and feeling suddenly, <i>amazingly</i> drunk. Emma tasted as good as she smelled and shuddered as Kate explored with first her tongue, and then with her fingers.</p><p>Her eyes flicked up Emma’s body, taking in the way she was arched, head thrown back as she trembled. Emma was always so cool, calm and collected and yet passion suited her. Kate lowered her head again, learning how Emma reacted to her touch and where she seemed to be the most sensitive and then steadfastly teasing her with only the barest touches.</p><p>This felt right. All of this <i>felt</i> right. It felt right in a way she couldn’t quite put words to, but it felt right in the same way kissing Emma had felt right and her hands had felt right in her hair. Kate should have opened herself up to another woman like this a <i>long</i> time ago.</p><p>She wondered what might have happened if she’d let whatever that thing with Xi’an had almost happen happen. Or where she’d be right now if she had been a little less clueless around Rachel. Probably a lot better off emotionally, at least.</p><p><i>Kate</i>, Emma’s voice intruded on her thoughts, somehow sounding breathless even if she didn’t exactly need to breath to speak telepathically. <i>Stop teasing.</i></p><p><i>Tell me what you want, baby,</i> she sent back, moving her tongue just around Emma’s clit but not quite touching it. The trembling under her hands increased and Emma inhaled sharply, tensing once more. Her scent and taste filled Kate’s senses, that drunken sort of giddiness flooding through her.</p><p>Emma tangled her fist into Kate’s hair and pulled her face down hard between her legs, “I want you to be a good girl and stop <i>teasing</i> me!”</p><p>Satisfied with that small victory and more thrilled than she’d ever care to admit at Emma’s choice of words, Kate moved her lips onto Emma’s clit, sucking on it and flicking her tongue. At the same time, she pushed a finger inside, slowly savoring the feel and warmth. Emma’s hips bucked, the sound she made almost certain to carry throughout the ship and yet Kate took that as a <i>challenge</i>, hooking her finger as she moved it while focusing most of her attention on what her mouth and tongue were doing.</p><p>“Kate…” Shuddering again, Emma grasped for Kate and not really thinking it through, she grabbed Emma’s hand with her free one. It was a small, unnecessary action, a display of affection that made something inside her ache. But she did it anyway, and it was Emma who laced their fingers together as Kate brought her closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>The pleasure struck Kate like a lightning bolt when Emma opened the barrier between their minds. She felt every flick of her tongue and the pressure of her finger hooking inside Emma against her g-spot and she felt something <i>else</i>.</p><p>Affection, kindness, compassion. All the things that Emma kept locked tightly away, only made visible if one was willing to see it. And for too much of their relationship Kate had been unwilling to look past appearances and too rarely willing to forgive past transgressions until much recently. </p><p>While Emma would be the first to admit that she deserved some of that, it still wasn’t actually all that fair.</p><p>But how … How long had Emma <i>felt</i> this way? </p><p><i>Don’t stop, darling.</i> Emma stroked her fingers through Kate’s hair, and Kate reasoned that maybe some things were a lot easier to say with actions rather than words.</p><p>It was surprisingly difficult to keep it up when she could feel everything she was doing to Emma, but it also told her just how <i>close</i> Emma was to snapping. Moaning against her, Kate decided to try something. She phased her finger up into Emma and right through her g-spot. </p><p>Emma came <i>instantly</i>, a cacophony of images rippling from her mind even as the orgasm sent Kate over the edge in return and Emma’s cry temporarily deafened her. </p><p>Gasping for air, Kate leaned her cheek on Emma’s thigh, a pleased grin on her face. She set aside the barrage from Emma’s mind to worry about later.</p><p>“That was… “ Emma pat-patted at her hair, legs and hips still twitching. <i>You really should send Wisdom that thank you note, that experience served you well.</i></p><p>Kate started to laugh, pulling herself up Emma’s body. Almost as soon as she was close enough, Emma pulled her down into a deep kiss. Just as Kitty sank into her embrace, Emma grabbed her, got to her feet, and dropped her back onto the bed. Kate stared up at her as Emma crawled onto the bed until she was hovering over her.</p><p>Every ‘step-on-me’ internet post Kate had ever seen suddenly flashed through her mind, along with a variety of other thoughts she couldn’t keep at bay and didn’t want to.</p><p>Evidently, Emma picked that up, her smile growing wicked. “<i>Whatever</i> would people say if they knew about such fantasies? And me without a ball-gag for you.”</p><p>“We can improvise,” Kate suggested. God did her mouth <i>want</i> to get her in trouble? Yes, yes it did.</p><p>“Next time,” Emma promised.</p><p>Not once in her life had Kate been able to keep a relationship purely physical and yet she didn’t exactly expect this to be more than a one time thing. They needed to talk about this, as terrifying a concept as that was. But Emma pressed a finger over Kate’s lips, “Later. If I don’t hear you say my name like a prayer soon, I may lose my mind.”</p><p>Oh. Oh no. Kate could feel the heart-squishing happening already and that was just going to be <i>trouble</i> but Emma was touching her like she was somehow actually special but not <i>fragile</i> and she didn’t know how to<i> handle</i> that. </p><p>“You’ve … done this before,” Kate breathed, head tilting back as Emma nibbled at her collar bone. Curiosity threatened to consume her but also, she <i>really</i> didn’t want to know who.</p><p><i>I’ve never really cared too much for gender,</i> Emma explained, leaving a deep, dark hickey on Kate’s neck. <i>I like to consider myself an omnivore. If one is attractive to me, they’re attractive and doubly so if their mind is of interest.</i></p><p>Emma’s eyes burned into hers. <i>And your mind is exquisite.</i></p><p>It was almost like she was going to say something else, but Emma ended the subject there, soft lips finding the hard peak of Kate’s left breast and immediately ravishing it. </p><p>Kate dug her fingers into the sheets, her other hand tangling in Emma’s hair as Emma’s hand stroked down her abs. Her skin pimpled in the wake of Emma’s fingers and Kate gasped softly.</p><p>“Mmm,” Emma commented, her hair soft like silk on Kate’s skin as she moved down her body. Her lips replaced her hand, soft kisses on Kate’s stomach making it flutter. <i>This I like.</i></p><p>Emma kissed and licked at Kate’s muscles, making her tremble with barely constrained need. “Glad to … to… “ <i>Glad to know all my crunches paid off.</i></p><p><i>You have a certain quality I enjoy</i>, Emma responded, gently sinking her teeth into Kate’s stomach and sucking there.</p><p>Shuddering, Kate leaned her head back, closing her eyes. <i>Muscles.</i></p><p>“Not just any, darling. You’re lean, toned, hard in the right places.”</p><p>Emma’s breasts pressed into her thighs and Kate lifted her head to look down at her. She wanted to say something, to tell Emma what it was about her that was driving her crazy but she didn’t have the words for it and didn’t completely understand it herself.</p><p>Most of her teenage years had been spent in the general vicinity of literal goddesses and supermodels like Ororo, Jean and Rogue, which had given her a hell of a self-esteem issue. Neena, Dani, Amara, Betsy …</p><p>Kate could lay half of her relationship failures at the feet of those issues.</p><p>And even now, with Emma’s breath hot against her thigh, she couldn’t quite believe she was <i>wanted</i> by one of those goddesses she’d been so jealous of. And maybe, in hindsight, as much wanting to be <i>on</i> them as <i>being</i> them.</p><p>“Kate,” Emma said, resting her hands on each of Kate’s inner thighs and splaying her fingers out to caress and stroke them. </p><p>“Hnn?”</p><p>“You are a goddess <i>almost</i> as deserving of worship as I am,” she replied, smiling as she dragged her fingertips down Kate’s sensitive skin.</p><p>She moved her left hand and kissed that spot, nuzzling her nose up until she was so close that Kate could almost feel her lips. </p><p>“Please, Emma,” Kate gasped. Pleaseplease<i>please</i>!</p><p>Then Emma’s tongue darted out, trailing a long, leisurely line up Kate’s center, then back down. She mmm’d in satisfaction, taking her time between Kate’s legs and lavishing attention just about anywhere but where Kate most wanted it.</p><p>
  <i>Turnabout is fair play.</i>
</p><p>“Oh god, <i>please</i>.” Her body was on fire and there was a throbbing deep inside her that desperately needed release.</p><p>But Emma did not take mercy, content to lick and suck at Kate.</p><p>Kate whined Emma’s name, and then she begged again, “Please please <i>please</i>!”</p><p>Soft lips closed around her clit and a firm tongue pressed hard against it, sending a wave rushing through Kate like she was lost and adrift at sea. She cried out Emma’s name, which only made the woman double down, expertly using her tongue while she thrust two fingers deep inside Kate.</p><p>Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came again. Kate tugged at Emma’s hair, until she got Emma back up on top of her and captured her lips in a deep kiss. </p><p>Emma’s fingers curled inside her, her thumb replacing her mouth and tongue as it rubbed in circles. Kate moaned into Emma’s mouth, pressing her body up against her as she felt like she was going to <i>fly</i>.</p><p>When her senses returned, Emma was no longer pressed against her. She blinked, realizing she’d phased and floated into the air. </p><p>“Well <i>that’s</i> new,” Emma commented.</p><p>Kate huffed out a breathy laugh as she rearranged her molecules to their normal spacing and floated back onto the bed. “Never… I mean usually if that happens I sink through the bed. Not float.”</p><p>Emma’s arm wrapped around her waist almost as soon as she’d landed, and she allowed herself to be pulled against the other woman. Her skin was warm, and soft and smooth and god, if this was a mistake it was one she wanted to make again.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Giggling, Kate kissed Emma’s shoulder, and unable to stop herself, she whispered, “I used to dance on air, you know. It’s been a … very long time since I felt like I could try.”</p><p>“I could be convinced,” Emma said lightly. “To let you lead in that dance.”</p><p>Despite her tone, there was something deeper in her eyes. Another thread Kate wasn’t yet willing to tug on and so she quipped, “I’ll try not to smack your head on the ceiling.”</p><p>What now, Kate wondered. Did she kick her out?  Would Emma pick up her clothing and leave? Would she stay the night?</p><p>Did she <i>want</i> her to stay the night? Kate felt like she’d just begun to discover a part of herself that had long lay buried and with the way Emma’s skin felt against hers she was loathe to end this, whatever it might be, too soon. Fuck, she wanted Emma to <i>stay</i>.</p><p>“Tell me something, Kate,” Emma’s hand started to stroke her hair. “Why <i>do</i> you keep coming back? You came back when Scott and I asked you. You came back when Ororo did. And you agreed to be my Queen and my Captain both. Why can’t you ever walk away?”</p><p>“I ask myself that same question every damn day,” Kate replied. “As badly as I want to have a life, a real one, outside of the X-men, I also … listen. I keep coming back because I feel responsible. I feel like if I sit back and do nothing, I’ll be betraying everything I believe in and forgetting all the suffering and pain that I’ve been through and that others are still going through. Like I would be giving up.”</p><p>“You’re a stubborn bitch and you need to be in control of situations,” Emma pointed out.</p><p>“Sounds a lot like you.” Kate grimaced. “Oh god, I just pulled a ‘we’re the same you and I’ didn’t I.”</p><p>“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Pushing herself up onto one elbow, Emma rolled to face Kate. Her hand stroked down her cheek and then rested on the side of her neck. “You have a certain <i>ruthlessness</i> to you, bred by spending so much of your formative years in constant combat and danger. You killed someone before you were old enough to drive and been as abused and mistreated as any one of your peers. Or <i>myself</i>. You are a <i>survivor</i>, as am I.”</p><p>“Coping mechanisms, what are those?” Kate struggled to not nuzzle at Emma’s hand. She didn’t know what this was or what either of them wanted out of it (except, maybe, a repeat performance or ten) and not assuming anything was the safest course of action. “What about you, Emma?”</p><p>“All I ever wanted to do was teach.” Emma brushed some hair out of Kate’s face, then leaned in and kissed her. <i>And I’ve made mistakes, so many mistakes ... But I wanted to teach, and guide and protect the next generation.</i></p><p>Cupping Emma’s face, Kate returned the kiss, feeling like she was floating again. It was as heady a sensation as everything else that had happened this night. A small part of her wanted to say something, to do something to push Emma away and return to the acidic relationship they usually had. And she was certain parts of Emma felt the same way. There’d be plenty of time to banter and drag each other.</p><p>Kate wouldn’t have it any other way; just not today.</p><p>
  <i>What about now? Is what we’re doing the same? Just as fulfilling?</i>
</p><p><i>No.</i> Emma broke the kiss, gazing at Kate with a saddened expression. “Not fulfilling. But necessary. We are <i>liberators</i> darling. Sometimes we hear the calling, but sometimes the calling comes to <i>us</i>.”</p><p>Swallowing, Kate nodded. She glanced around, even though it was just them, and even though not even a telepath could listen in if Emma didn’t want them to. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>Emma gestured for her to go ahead.</p><p>“Doesn’t some of this feel a little too good to be true to you?” Kate chewed on her lip, meeting Emma’s eyes. “I feel like at any moment the rug will be pulled out from under us. That this whole paradise thing is a trap, a trick. Because <i>every</i> time our people seem to catch a break, something goes <i>wrong</i>.”</p><p>“It’s only natural to feel cautious, especially when you cannot even use the gateways.” Emma pressed a finger to Kate’s lips. “But I need you to <i>trust</i> me, as hard as that is to do. And have <i>faith</i>.”</p><p>It was the <i>faith</i> part that Kate was having trouble with. It all felt too much like a cult and the way that everyone acted, especially fresh from a resurrection, made part of Kate suspicious. Oh, she <i>wanted</i> to believe and maybe she needed to … Kate narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Emma stroked her thumb over Kate’s lower lip, eyeing her with a steadfast but pointed look. <i>Have you ever known me to not have plans within plans?</i></p><p>“Okay,” Kate said. She wondered who else Emma was trusting right now. She could name a few possibilities. <i>In case it all goes tits up?</i></p><p>“Good.” <i>And yes. It very likely will go tits up, and it would be prudent for us to be prepared.</i> </p><p>Emma laid back down next to Kate, pulling her in. Kate was a little amused at how much of a cuddle-bug Emma was proving to be. And she <i>really</i> liked it, writhing against her a little bit as she settled down.</p><p>Kate was a cuddle bug too.</p><p><i>There are few minds that I feel safe in</i> Emma’s mind whispered. <i>And yours is surprisingly one of them.</i></p><p>
  <i>Provided you knock.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Of course.</i>
</p><p>She ran her fingers up Emma’s side, admiring the curves of her body. “I’ve really enjoyed us, you know. Not this. Uh, not <i>just</i> this. It’s like we’re friends who drag each other on the regular. And … now with benefits?”</p><p>“I really should make you <i>beg</i> for it,” Emma mused. “But I’m feeling charitable. And I’ll be getting you to beg often enough for my tastes.”</p><p>“One of these days I’ll make <i>you</i> beg,” Kate muttered.</p><p>“Only in your dreams, darling. Now…” She reached for the covers, one arm still wrapped around Kate. “I <i>must</i> get my beauty sleep.”</p><p>“Do you really need all that much?” Kate asked, tempted to call Emma out on her clear effort to keep Kate wrapped up in her arms. Not that she had any plans to go anywhere, “You’re beautiful enough as it is.”</p><p>Was that a <i>blush</i> on Emma’s face? “Why thank you! I’ve certainly <i>spent</i> enough money to become the woman I am today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>💎</p>
</div>Emma hummed softly to herself, her fingers lacing through Kate’s hair for several long moments before she caressed the other woman’s face. There was a saying she liked; sleeping men, like children and small animals, looked adorable so as not to be <i>murdered</i> in their sleep for all the trouble they caused.<p>She supposed the same was true of Ms. Pryde. Murdering her had frequently been a desire of hers, but not just because she’d been <i>annoying</i>. There was steel in Kate’s spine, and a moral core that Emma envied. </p>
<p>It was one of the things that made the brunette strong and one of the things that had turned her feelings to <i>respect</i> upon Kate’s return to the X-men. The same things that had made her a thorn in Emma’s side were the very things that made her oh so attractive now.</p>
<p>“I don’t know when I started to <i>like</i> you, darling. Perhaps after that whole mess on Breakworld. Don’t tell anyone, but I felt … I felt guilty over all of that. For putting you into that position. It was my idea to ask you to return, after all. And through that I thought I’d gotten you killed.”</p>
<p>For all of Kate’s attempt to hide her trail when she’d gone off to college, she had been very easy for Emma to track down. The thought that she could have gotten Kate killed bothered her, and even now she knew inviting Kate back into the world the way she had put her in considerable danger. But there was no getting around what needed to be done.</p>
<p>Their lives had been one crisis or another since Breakworld which wasn’t all that unusual for them, considering it had been one crisis after another in the years before that. There was a reason Emma tried so hard to give herself moments where she could enjoy life. A pedicure, a make-over, shopping, even a good book.</p>
<p>And this? This moment with Kate warm in her arms, skin to skin? This was one such moment.</p>
<p>Emma touched Kate’s jaw, trailing a finger down the strong line there. She paused when Kate started to stir, and then when she settled back down, she resumed her caressing.</p>
<p>“And while I’m at it, thank <i>God</i> you finally decided to drop the diminutive. Screaming <i>Kitty</i> in the throes of passion would be decidedly a turn off.”</p>
<p>It was pretty easy to be candid when one’s partner was asleep, she knew. Scott had so often been an unbeknowning soundboard to her, a silent confidante for all the things she could not put to words. Emma had <i>missed</i> this. This kind of companionship, someone to be her sounding board, a safe presence in her mind.</p>
<p>Slowly, gently, she pulled the sheet down, admiring the curve of Kate’s shoulder and the expanse of her back. Kate was fit and lean, more toned than the women Emma usually slept with. She was used to the softer sort and it was like an aphrodisiac. She kissed the top of Kate’s head, then her shoulder and then one of her shoulder blades. Her hand drifted down to the small of Kate’s back where she twirled her fingers in a small circle.</p>
<p>Kate murmured wordlessly, shifting under the touch and arching ever so slightly. A cheshire smile crossed Emma’s face and she licked up Kate’s spine to the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kate breathed, opening one of her eyes as Emma settled back into the bed next to her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, darling.” She watched Kate’s face closely as she trailed her fingers back down her spine, lightly painting patterns in her skin. </p>
<p>One of Kate’s eyes scrunched up as she bit back a moan. “What are you… “</p>
<p>“Imagining doing this to you with a brush and edible paint,” Emma commented. That got a flustered laugh out of Kate, which turned out to be a sound that made Emma feel a certain kind of squishiness in her chest.</p>
<p>“N-no, I mean…”  Kate bit her lip, writhing slowly under Emma’s touch voice husky and breathy, “Patterns… words…”</p>
<p>Her face reddened as she finally figured out what Emma was writing into her skin. Promises of things to come. “Oh. Oh. Okay. Okay. Give me a second I need to reboot my brain.”</p>
<p>Emma laughed, drawing her hand up to Kate’s face and pulling it up. But she didn’t quite kiss her, not at first. No, first she brushed her lips over Kate’s nose and then the corner of her lips and the edge of her jaw. She felt Kate’s fingers tighten on her hip, and only then did she kiss her.</p>
<p>Kate’s mind was a wild,  pattern that only got more fractured every time Emma’s skin rubbed against her own. The kiss didn’t help matters, the mental images like static or shattered glass and the closest analogy Emma could put words to was that Kate’s mind kept <i>shorting out</i>.</p>
<p>It was, frankly, adorable and not a little alluring that she could elicit that kind of reaction from the woman, and not just because Kate was clearly touch starved. After all, Emma got that kind of reaction all the time, but in Kate it was <i>refreshing</i>. Honest. </p>
<p>Emma liked the honesty.</p>
<p>The kiss grew more heated, Kate opening her mouth for Emma as she pushed their bodies together. Emma groaned, grabbing Kate by the ass, kneading at it and digging her nails in hard enough to mark her.</p>
<p>
  <i>Emma…</i>
</p>
<p>The door in Kate’s mind opened, and Emma sat down in a comfortable couch, reaching over and pulling Kate into her lap. She could feel Kate shivering under her touch, trying to wrap her mind around the sensations that were coursing through her. “When I am through with you, I’ll have ruined you for any other woman.”</p>
<p>“You <i>did</i> promise to destroy me,” Kate managed to reply, skin glistening as she ran her hands over Emma’s shoulders. “I can feel what … I can feel.”</p>
<p>“You can feel us making love while sitting comfortable in my lap inside your mind having a conversation?” Emma asked.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Kate closed her eyes, momentarily overwhelmed. It was a beautiful sight that Emma locked away in a safe part of her mind.</p>
<p>“That is my intention, darling.” Emma waved her hand, and their clothing faded into so much mist. Her eyes took in Kate’s torso and her perfect-handful breasts, pale skinned with nipples at attention.</p>
<p>The gears in Kate’s head started turning.</p>
<p>“Don’t over think it.” Emma brushed a palm over Kate’s breast, even as their physical bodies became more entwined, “Enjoy it.”</p>
<p>Gasping Emma’s name, Kate needed a moment, gripping her shoulders tightly before she was able to respond, “How are you not losing it right now?”</p>
<p>“Practice, darling.” Emma tilted Kate’s head up, allowing her to see the lust in her eyes, to see the way her own skin was flushed and just how badly she wanted her. “This is the most intimate place we have. We can … build on it, if you wish. Make it ours and ours alone.”</p>
<p>Tightness gripped her chest. Or Kate’s. Or perhaps both of them, it was really hard to tell when they were virtually interchangeable like this.</p>
<p>Kate stared at her, thoughts swirling around them like a whirlpool. <i>Is she trying to make me f--definitely not unadulterated loa--fuck now it’s stuck in my--</i></p>
<p>Emma passed two fingers across Kate’s lips, then pressed a white ball into her mouth, swiftly strapping it into place as she drank in wide brown eyes and listened to Kate’s moans out in the real world. Kate was pressed into the bed now, Emma’s thigh between her legs as they writhed together, Emma’s name falling from Kate’s lips like a prayer. For just a moment, Emma returned to the world, wanting to savor the feel of Kate beneath her and the sound of her ragged moans.</p>
<p>And then she was back in their new sanctuary. This place that was hidden and yet still <i>real</i>. It was as real as they let it be, despite being deep within their minds.</p>
<p>“Orchard,” Emma said, slipping a hand between Kate’s legs and feeling the wetness grow. “For if you need to stop.”</p>
<p>This was different than just how she’d shared their minds while they’d pleasured each other. That was simple, as simple as reaching into a lover’s mind while they sat down at a meeting and fucking them thoroughly on the table in front of their unknowing peers.</p>
<p>But this, this was <i>elegant</i>. Touching and being touched, in mind and body and soul.</p>
<p>Slowly, Emma ran her hand down Kate’s arms, then reached up to massage a breast while she stroked her fingers between her legs. Shuddering, Kate moaned around the gag and rocked her hips against Emma’s hand.</p>
<p>Emma loved the twin sensation of Kate responding to her in their minds, and the orgasm that rippled through her body as it responded on the physical plane. There was a thread, a tenuous one that would be so simple to grasp and unravel but she didn’t dare, she <i>couldn’t</i> dare. Far too often, Emma had gotten herself hurt because she’d trusted someone enough to love them.</p>
<p>That thread that led to Kate would only break their hearts.</p>
<p>Escaping Emma’s grasp would be child’s play for Kate; even without the power of the mind, her powers were geared entirely for escaping being bound. And yet Emma saw a glimpse, a flash in Kate’s mind and suddenly she wanted something like she’d never wanted it before. “Oh, I wish we could do that, right now, in the real world.”</p>
<p>“Hnn?” Kate asked.</p>
<p>Gently, Emma took Kate’s chin with one hand and locked eyes with her. “You’re into <i>shibari</i> darling? Why am I not surprised.”</p>
<p>She allowed herself a moment to admire Kate bound in the intricate knots and patterns of the Japanese art, before returning them both to their original mindscape. But even that brief glimpse, that brief taste left Kate trembling and heat throbbing through Emma, her body <i>aching</i> at it.</p>
<p>“I want that in the real world, not here,” Emma repeated thickly.  Her fingers gripped Kate’s hips in the real world, guiding her until she was straddling her face. “Don’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Kate could only nod, eyes fluttering as the physical effect of Emma’s tongue on her penetrated the haze of their telepathic contact. In their mindscape, Emma pulled her close again, biting her throat and neck, sinking her fingers into her. Always so <i>needy</i>, Kate rolled her hips and ground herself on Emma, the gag in her mouth doing nothing to muffle Kate in her cabin. In one ear, Emma heard her screaming her name, and in the other her voice was muffled by the gag.</p>
<p>Music, either way.</p>
<p>She arched, thighs tightening around Emma’s head and her hand, both muffled and not as she shouted Emma’s name. There was a sudden pain in Emma’s scalp as Kate dug her finger in, grinding herself down on her, and a dull matching pain from Kate’s fingers in Emma’s back. </p>
<p>For a moment Emma couldn’t tell which was real and which was the mindscape and she <i>didn’t really care</i>. It was all the same, it was all Kate and her wrapped up together like they’d always belonged like this.</p>
<p>She’d never had a lover so responsive, so <i>eager</i>, coming undone under Emma’s naturally talented ministrations. Their two realities blurred together, tangled on a chair in Kate’s mind and wrapped together in reality. Emma felt Kate shift, not fully registering what the naughty minx was up to until she felt the warm breath on her clit just before Kate sucked on it. </p>
<p>Emma snapped out of the room and back to the world, Kate’s taste strong in her mouth and legs still clenched around her head. Her cry was muffled by Kate as she shuddered and wrapped her arms around her waist. She marveled at how quickly Kate was learning her body, but she <i>was</i> a very smart woman.</p>
<p><i>You’re very easy to learn</i>.</p>
<p>The mental leak gave Emma pause for a moment as she tried to figure out how Kate had picked up that stray thought. Were they more tightly linked than she’d realized? Finding Kate’s mind had always been easy for her, even across the vast distances of space.</p>
<p>That mental thought derailed somewhat as Kitty got more enthusiastic with her tongue, pushing her middle finger inside Emma. </p>
<p><i>God</i> she wished they were back in Hellfire Bay. There was an entire closet filled floor to ceiling with all sorts of goodies she wanted to use with Kate. Emma’s last female lover hadn’t been particularly enthralled with the strap but she had the impression Kate would happily wear her collection out and make her buy new ones.</p>
<p>And that didn’t even get into the shibari kink. Emma growled, sliding her hands up Kate’s back and drawing one of her legs back and to the side to give her easier access. Then she <i>dragged</i> her nails down her back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Marking Kate. Making Kate her own. There was a sudden possessive feeling that overwhelmed Emma.</p>
<p>Gasping, Kate snapped her head back, a sound ripped from her throat that told Emma she’d <i>really</i> enjoyed that.</p>
<p>“You’re the <i>perfect</i> woman,” Emma murmured, muffling herself against Kate’s thigh just in case she’d said that loud enough to hear. She raked her nails again, this time up Kate’s sides, happy to see it got the exact same reaction, only with more cursing.</p>
<p>“If only Ororo could see her <i>precious</i> kitten now.” Emma applied a smack to Kate’s rump as punctuation, making Kate press her face against her pelvis to muffle a whimper. </p>
<p>Now that she’d successfully recovered from her brief lapse of control, Emma gently pushed Kate off of her. Kate flopped onto her back, wincing slightly but looking thoroughly pleased with the situation. “I like that idea.”</p>
<p>“Which one, darling?”</p>
<p>“The one you just had about bending me over Shaw’s throne with that sparkly curved thing you’ve got hanging in your closet.”</p>
<p>Emma smiled, tracing her fingers across Kate’s stomach. “I guess that one leaked out, didn’t it.”</p>
<p>“Among a few other ideas.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bend you over his throne if you promise to let me ride you in my tub,” Emma suggested. </p>
<p>Kate’s breathing quickened as she clearly imagined Emma astride her, the toy moving in and out as the made love in the tub and she nodded. It was such a strong mental image that Emma nearly missed her request, “Shibari first.”</p>
<p>Back to that again. Emma raised her eyebrow, twisting around so she was laying in the same direction as Kate. “Have you never expressed that desire with anyone before?”</p>
<p>“What?” Kate snorted, “Yeah, right.”</p>
<p>“Pity. But their loss is my gain,” Emma replied, pushing some of Kate’s hair out of her face. Hair, rope bondage, scratches and spanking and probably more. Oh there was a veritable <i>bounty</i> of pleasures she could explore with Kate and she intended to discover every last one.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Kate played with a loose strand of Emma’s hair, “Is there anything you’ve never done with someone?”</p>
<p>She didn’t sound like she thought there <i>could</i> be anything, but Emma wasn’t insulted. She was very experienced, of course, though the number of lovers she’d had was probably less than most people thought, “There are a few things, darling.”</p>
<p>Grasping Kate’s wrist, Emma brought her hand to her throat. Like Kate being able to easily escape say, shibari rope, Emma could easily turn to diamond to escape someone threatening her. Or to escape her emotions.</p>
<p>Or both when the threat was one and the same.</p>
<p>And Kate was giving her <i>far</i> too many emotions. Yet here she was, in her natural state, Kate’s right hand on her throat, emotions clogging that organ in her chest. </p>
<p>“Orchard, remember.” Then Kate squeezed, slowly at first and then harder until Emma couldn’t breathe, the pressure at her throat building and yet it felt better than she could have <i>ever</i> hoped. Emma’s eyes fluttered, her moan choked sounding as she pressed her throat into Kate’s hand and the grip that was several orders of magnitude stronger than she’d expected.</p>
<p>Kate could kill her. Choke her to death or phase her hand through her heart and make it stop. On more than one occasion she knew the thought had occurred to her, just as the reverse was true. But Emma did not give in to the urge to turn to diamond; it was the last thing on her mind. This was all about <i>trust</i>, after all, that rarest of treasure.</p>
<p>The pressure loosened until she could breathe again, but she only got a few ragged gasps before Kate was choking her again, free hand between her legs but doing little more than teasing her. It was the most delicious kind of maddening as Emma was still pretty close from their earlier excursion.</p>
<p>
  <i>God, Kate, don’t hold back.</i>
</p>
<p>Kate’s grip on her throat became vice-like, her thumb pressing against Emma’s swollen clit and the contrasting mixture undid her <i>completely</i>. Her scream was muted and raspy, her vision blanking out as waves of pleasure exploded through her.</p>
<p>She felt, first, Kate’s hand loosen, and then her fingers stroking her hair and caressing her face as slowly, slowly, she came back to herself. Gently, Kate pulled her face in and pressed their lips together. The kiss lingered for some time before they both drew back.</p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Emma assured her. “I am … more than okay.”</p>
<p>She might, damn it all, be feeling more of those emotions. But she didn’t turn to diamond, didn’t cut them off. She maybe, just a little, reveled in them.</p>
<p>Since it was relatively early in the morning and it would be some hours before they arrived, Emma was content to revel in them with Kate. She drew her back down onto the bed, kissing her lightly the whole time, stroking her hands across velvet skin and toned muscles. God, did she love toned muscles.</p>
<p>“Should…” Kate said, before Emma’s lips shut her up. <i>We should get dressed, eventually.</i></p>
<p>Did they really? Emma was certain that wasn’t necessary at all. <i>Whatever for? We’ve plenty of time.</i></p>
<p>Kate’s hand groped at Emma’s ass. <i>So you can undress me when we get to your place.</i></p>
<p>Emma lifted her head, eyebrows raised. “My place, darling?”</p>
<p>“Your bed is bigger,” Kate said, gazing into her eyes. “And I can hear what you’re thinking and I really, really like what you’re thinking.”</p>
<p>Tangling her fingers in Kate’s hair, Emma held her gaze. “And what am I thinking right now?”</p>
<p>Kate’s face reddened. Laughing, Emma let go of her and then slid out of bed. She was wobblier than she expected, which was a sensation she’d almost forgotten. It had been a damn long time since someone had fucked her legs wobbly.</p>
<p>She suddenly wished she could make her heart and only her heart turn to diamond. But it was not so simple as that, and as she glanced back at the woman on the bed she wondered if this had been some kind of glorious mistake.</p>
<p>“Can you check with Bobert and see how long until we’re due in port?” Kate asked, flopping back onto the pillow with one arm over her eyes.</p>
<p>“<i>Bobert</i>?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and make sure you call him that.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Emma started to search for her clothing. <i>Bobert, the Captain is requesting our ETA at Krakoa.</i></p>
<p>There was a short delay, long enough for Emma to pull on her panties.</p>
<p>
  <i>Goddamn it, Kate put you up to that didn’t she.</i>
</p>
<p>Emma laughed.</p>
<p>
  <i>Be about two hours and smack her for me would you?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gladly.</i>
</p>
<p>Emma strutted back to the bed, rolled Kate onto her side and then swatted her hard enough on the ass for the sound to echo through the cabin. Kate let out a half-yelp half-moan and Emma filed that away for later. “That was for Bobby. Two hours, we should make our appearance on deck.”</p>
<p>Kate scrunched up her face, but rolled out of bed. She slapped Emma on the ass as she slipped past her. Emma refused to give her the satisfaction of making a sound, though she couldn’t quite stop the fluttering of her eyes in response.</p>
<p>She finished dressing first, watching Kate scramble for something clean before looking down at herself in disgust, “Remind me to claim some of your <i>closet</i> space. Leaving wearing the same thing I came in with the previous night is not at all acceptable.”</p>
<p>“Uhm. Okay.” Kate combed her hair with her fingers, posture uneasy. Emma stepped up besides her and played with some of the brunette locks.</p>
<p>“Why did you start straightening your hair, darling?”</p>
<p>“I … would you believe you’re the first person to ever ask me that?” Kate bit her lip, before leaning into Emma’s hand. “And I dunno. I always hated how unruly it was and I was always so worried about how I looked and what people thought of me.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Emma kissed her forehead and then brushed past her, “I truly do understand what it’s like to worry about what people think of one’s looks. But do yourself a favor, my love, and think about whether or not that was what you wanted, or what you thought everyone else wanted for you.”</p>
<p>She left Kate in her cabin, emerging into clear skies and sunshine, flipping on a pair of pearl-white sunglasses as she did so. Expensive. Exclusive. And functional besides.</p>
<p>Bobby steadfastly ignored her presence but Ororo gave her a look like the eye of a hurricane. Emma turned towards her, the sun reflecting off of her lenses as she smiled, the proverbial cat that got the canary. For Kate’s sake, she bit her tongue. Besides, it would be better for her if Ororo started a tiff rather than the other way around; Emma was not above manipulating a situation if it further put her into Kate’s good graces.</p>
<p>At least that’s what she told herself as she turned away and refused to engage. “Pyro darling, what on <i>Earth</i> are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Sushi, mate,” he replied, standing on the railing, flambaying a flying fish as it jumped past.</p>
<p>“Sushi is uncooked,” she reminded him.</p>
<p>“I know, but raw fish gives me the runs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finishing up X-Men Femslash Week 2020 with the last chapter for Stress Relief!</p>
<p>Day 7: Home</p>
<p>What do you get the woman who can walk through walls? Shibari.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>💎</p>
</div>Ororo hadn’t been the only one giving Emma dirty looks as they sailed home. Lockheed settled up in the crow’s nest and contented himself with ignoring Kate and shooting Emma the occasional stink eye. Emma supposed that was better than alternatives that involved dragonfire.<p>They pulled into dock, greeted by the usual gaggle of mutants to help offload their supplies; both legitimate and spoils of conquest.</p>
<p>Even Logan was there today, eagerly awaiting another delivery of precious, precious whiskey and cigars; about the closest thing to contraband on the island, a treat Kate always provided. Emma could relate - she had no idea how she’d make it through her week without brandy, and Kate had picked up a somewhat worrying habit of indulging. It was a habit that Emma had mind to keep an eye on, though she could understand it.</p>
<p>She waited for Kate to join her before starting down the gangplank, as much to make an entrance as just to be near her. It was … difficult … to keep her hand to herself, to fight a strange urge to take Kate’s hand or to put her hand on her back as if to claim her as hers and hers alone.</p>
<p>These were urges that she needed to ignore, preferably to pretend they never happened. Emma had other things to do today besides Kate and think about Kate; the Hellfire Trading Company didn’t run itself after all.</p>
<p>Logan sniffed and looked around in confusion, then directly at the two of them. His eyes darted from Kate, to Emma, and back again. Confused, he whispered,  “What the <i>fuck</i>?”</p>
<p>Only <i>then</i> did Emma put her arm around Kitty’s shoulder, laughing as he stared at their backs. She gave him a flash of memory, just a taste, just enough to --</p>
<p>“Oh what the <i>fucking fuck</i>!?”</p>
<p>Kate clucked her tongue, “That was mean.”</p>
<p>“That was <i>fun</i>.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s silence, Kate shrugged her shoulder, “Okay maybe a <i>little</i> fun.”</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Emma whispered, delighted at the way Kate shuddered in response. There was no one around them, so she tangled her fingers into Kate’s hair, pulling her head back and kissing her forcefully.</p>
<p>
  <i>There are a few things I need to attend to, as I am sure there are duties awaiting you. But I expect you to be waiting for me on my bed.</i>
</p>
<p>Kate groaned gutterly, whispering against Emma’s lips, “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p>If Kate kept using a voice like that, Emma would have to postpone three meetings, and that just wouldn’t do. Letting go of Kate’s hair, she stepped back, and then quickly put some distance between herself and the brunette. Yet, for all the physical distance she could put between them Kate remained a presence in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>It was a welcoming presence, strangely comforting. Whereas Emma had effectively set up a room for them within Kate’s mind, she’d somehow accidentally left a door open in hers for Kate to step through.</p>
<p>The <i>scary</i> thing wasn’t that there was a door to begin with, but that it had been there for <i>years</i>, unknown to either of them. Emma nearly slammed it shut, but she hesitated, standing on the threshold with her hand on the door and staring out into the abyss.</p>
<p>How many times had Emma stared into an abyss? Alone? Afraid? </p>
<p>Once, <i>once</i>, she remembered an angel reaching for her, the same angel that had buried her in the first place.</p>
<p>Feelings could shift and change but there was always that kernel, always that seed planted in a seemingly barren garden. </p>
<p>Kate pulling her from certain death. The connection, the feeling of losing her inside the bullet from Breakworld.</p>
<p>If Emma lost her again it might very well be devastating, personally and professionally. But those thoughts, as treacherous and traitorous as the emotions swirling inside her jeweled heart, those thoughts she locked away, taking a page from a certain cycloptic ex. </p>
<p>Emma Frost could not allow herself that kind of happiness; she would find contentment in other ways because her heart was tired of breaking.</p>
<p><i>Emma?</i> Kate’s voice in her mind was like a balm, a soothing sound to ease the pain and suffering of the extremely irritating meeting Emma had been involved in this whole time. </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes, darling?</i>
</p>
<p>Kate stepped into Emma’s mind, staring for a long, hard moment at that open door. “How much longer will you be?”</p>
<p>“Bored without me?”</p>
<p>Gradually, a room took shape around them. Neater and less cluttered than Kate’s mind, there was a white leather couch with a modern styled coffee table in front of it. Less homey, she supposed, but quintessentially <i>Emma</i>.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m the bored one.” Kate leaned against a wall, folding her arms and crossing her legs at the ankle, looking every bit the devilishly and dashing scoundrel she was trying so very hard to be.</p>
<p>Emma trailed her hand along the back of the couch, wondering if that made her Leia to Kate’s Han Solo.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the worst idea in the world, there were few better women to emulate and Emma had <i>always</i> appreciated Leia’s style and her stubborn willpower.</p>
<p>“Shaw is being his usually bastardly self,” Emma admitted. “I should have brought you along, that always seems to raise his blood pressure. That might very well be the best way to <i>kill</i> him.”</p>
<p>“Kill no man,” Kate reminded her, though her expression spoke volumes.</p>
<p>Emma waved her hand. “He <i>barely</i> qualifies. Shaw is too concerned with himself and not nearly concerned enough with protecting the <i>species</i>.”</p>
<p>“Still think it’s too good to be true.”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course it’s too good to be <i>true</i>, darling.” Emma snapped her fingers, and Kate was in her lap as she sat on the couch, “Et in Arcadia Ego.”</p>
<p>“Even in Arcadia go I?” Kate asked, shifting so that she was straddling Emma, “If Arcadia translates roughly to utopia…It could mean...”</p>
<p>“Death,” Emma finished for her. “Even in paradise there is death. How often have mutants been offered a paradise only for treachery and death to follow? Yes, darling, I jumped at the chance to do good again, to make up for my misdeeds, but I do not jump <i>blindly</i>. For all the work the Trading Company does for Krakoa, I also ensure that we have an exit strategy. To protect our species and save those we love.”</p>
<p>“You <i>would</i> manipulate matters like that,” Kate mused. Her eyes darted across Emma’s face before settling on Emma’s eyes, brown on blue. “Who else have you read in? Besides the Cuckoos I mean.”</p>
<p>“You’re the fourth. Take some guesses?”</p>
<p>“I can’t see Scott drinking the kool-aid the way Kurt has.” </p>
<p>“That’s one.”</p>
<p>“Jean?”</p>
<p>Emma nodded.</p>
<p>Kate frowned, then scrunched up one eye. “Considering how close they’ve been lately … Logan?”</p>
<p>Oh, Emma knew those three had had a lot of fun together, but she wanted Kate to find that out on her own, even though it was tempting to share the scene that Emma had walked in on a few weeks ago. “And that’s the last.”</p>
<p>“I think Yana and Ray might not be entirely trusting of the situation either. All of this feels like a <i>cult</i> and I don’t have faith in it, not completely.” Leaning her forehead against Emma’s, Kate continued, “But you told me to trust you. And I’m going to trust you.”</p>
<p>“Somewhere, hell is freezing over.” Emma put a finger over Kate’s lips, “I’ll invite you to the next meeting, I think we’re using Scott’s brain.”</p>
<p>“Do you seriously have clandestine telepathic meetings?”</p>
<p>Gears started to turn in Kate’s head. Emma smiled. “Let me in, love.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p> Emma kissed her, diving into her mind with all her usual grace and charm. Kate had training in telepathic shielding and Emma sought to strengthen that and close any potential backdoors Xavier may have left behind. Too often, the good professor had spoken of not abusing one’s powers, only to turn around and do precisely that. To put it simply, Emma did not <i>trust</i> him.</p>
<p>At least she wasn’t a <i>hypocrite</i> about such things. Once she was satisfied with Kate’s mental defenses <i>and</i> the little surprises she’d left behind, Emma pulled out, almost feeling dizzy from the sensation.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to knock,” Kitty breathed. </p>
<p>“Then don’t leave the door open.”</p>
<p>Kate poked Emma in the chest. “You mean like that door in your brain?”</p>
<p>Damn, she’d <i>found</i> it. Emma tilted her head, leaning it back against the couch. “Darling, that door is for you and you <i>alone</i>. Why, I even put your name on it.”</p>
<p>Outside, in that annoying place called reality, Shaw was yelling and Emma had to briefly give him more attention than he frankly deserved to defuse the situation. What Emma really wanted to do was leave in a huff, though instead she manipulated Shaw into being the one to leave while making him think he’d somehow won.</p>
<p>Kate, alas, had vacated Emma’s mind and several attempts to poke her telepathically were oddly rebuffed. Emma had some difficulty not feeling a little miffed at that as she left the meeting rooms and walked the long, empty hallways to her chambers. </p>
<p>As suiting the White Queen, Emma had a suite that took up most of the top floor with huge floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the bay.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t that view that drew Emma’s attention; it was Kate, sitting in an armchair with her legs crossed and <i>completely</i> nude. She grinned when she saw Emma come to a dead stop, as if somehow she had the upper hand. Silly girl.</p>
<p>Emma just shrugged, raising her eyebrow at Kate before walking over to her liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle of brandy. After pouring herself a glass, she chose the other armchair and took a seat, leaning back to admire the view outside.</p>
<p>But Kate remained on the periphery of her vision, toned and alluring, hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Emma longed to run her fingers through it and yank on it until Kate cried out but she would not be the one to lose this game. Kate was the one that lacked patience and she just needed to be ignored until she gave in.</p>
<p>Simple.</p>
<p>So Emma sipped her wine, keeping herself comfortable as she admired the clear water and blue sky. Kate’s impatience and annoyance was an aphrodisiac, one Emma drank in as easily as she imbibed her wine.</p>
<p>Just when Emma was beginning to wonder if Kate might actually last long enough that she’d have to consider a little bit of mercy, Kate hopped out of the chair. “Oh come on!” </p>
<p>“Is there a problem, darling? I was enjoying watching the sunset with you.”</p>
<p>“I… you… <i>seriously</i>!?” </p>
<p>Emma glanced at her, quite amused with her reaction. “Are you not interested in romantic interludes with me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” Kate said, her answer making Emma’s heart skip a beat. “But right now I’m more interested in a more physical interlude.”</p>
<p>Oh, this was just too much fun and Emma’s smirk only grew, “What, precisely, are you interested in, Kate?”</p>
<p>“I want to make love to you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll need more detail than that.” Emma tapped her finger on her chin, “Do you want to make love, or do you want to be <i>fucked</i>. There’s quite a lot of space between the two and <i>sometimes</i> it can in fact be both.”</p>
<p>Kate folded her arms, though it came across as somewhat like she was hugging herself. Emma rose to her feet, crossing the short distance between them. Slowly, she ran her hands up Kate’s arms and then back down again and pulled them apart. “You never need to hide yourself from me, darling.”</p>
<p>She’d known for a long time, before Kate had ever mentioned it, of her self-esteem issues and she understood intimately how they might resurge. Emma also knew it would take more than a few nights worshipping her body and soul to break through that shell. </p>
<p>But she’d make sure they both enjoyed every minute of it. Tipping Kate’s chin up by the tip of her middle finger, Emma said, “But if you insist, I’ll have to surprise you.”</p>
<p>Kate’s eyes were a rich brown with hints of amber, swirling with emotion and blown wide with desire. Brown eyes, Emma thought, were vastly underappreciated. Grasping Kate by the chin, she held her firmly in place as she kissed her, pressing her lips against Kate’s and flicking her tongue until the woman’s mouth opened for her. Then she pulled her close with her other hand, kissing Kate harder and more passionately with her tongue exploring Kate’s mouth as Kate melted against her.</p>
<p>Then, like such a good girl, Kate caught Emma’s tongue with her mouth and sucked on it.</p>
<p>A shock went straight through to Emma’s toes and that was enough for her to pick Kate up and carry her into her bedroom as Kate’s fingers kneeded at her shoulders and back. Once inside she dropped them both onto the bed, catching herself on her hands and hovering above the younger woman. Emma’s hair fell in a curtain of gold around their faces as she lowered herself on top of Kate and resumed their kiss.</p>
<p>Kate groaned, but when she made to grope Emma, Emma grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. The arousal that surged through Kate made Emma’s head spin and she pulled her head up, lips still close enough to touch. “I <i>did</i> promise you something, did I not?”</p>
<p>Sitting up, Emma waggled her finger at Kate, “Stay.”</p>
<p>“What do I get if I behave?” Kate asked, squirming her legs but otherwise remaining on her back and with her arms over her head. It was a beautiful view, every bit as spectacular as the sunset. Emma’s hands itched, but she’d be rewarded soon enough for her patience.</p>
<p>Though perhaps not as well rewarded as Kate was going to be. Emma left her prone on the bed as she disappeared into her closet. As Kate had surmised, there was an entire <i>section</i> dedicated to the expression of sexual energy. One wall was lined with everything from whips, to crops and ropes, and there were drawers filled with a variety of toys that she would enjoy wearing out with Kate.</p>
<p>“<i>That</i> one,” She decided. “For later.”</p>
<p>Honestly the hard part would be deciding who got to go first, but luckily Emma wasn’t here for that. She was here for Kate, and wanted to give Kate something no one else had ever done. After all, fulfilling fantasies was something that Emma <i>deeply</i> enjoyed.</p>
<p>She took much longer than she had any right to, mostly to further drive Kate crazy. A quick surface level scan of Kate’s mind told her that Emma was getting the exact sort of reaction that she’d been hoping for.  Maybe if she waited just a little bit longer, Kate would be reduced to a complete and utter mess.</p>
<p>“I should have employed this tactic when we were enemies,” Emma noted, stepping back into her bedroom and roaming her eyes up and down her lover’s body.</p>
<p>Kate glared at her.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes,” Emma ordered, and Kate immediately obeyed. She allowed herself a moment to grin, to gloat just a little at how easy that was. In a tone that was softer than intended, she said, “You’re so beautiful, Kate.”</p>
<p>Slowly, she approached, looping the ropes around her hands and through her fingers; it was soft, chosen just for this kind of purpose. There was a fine line between pleasurable pain and a rope burn and Emma had learned to straddle that line years ago. “The rules are as follows, darling. No powers, expect that of my own I share with you for both our benefit. If I push you too far, simply say or think the safe word.” She smiled, and added, “Orchard, in case you’ve forgotten.”</p>
<p>Kate just nodded, mouth open a little bit, her eyes dark with desire.</p>
<p>Why did Emma get the feeling Kate would be <i>really</i> into spanking?</p>
<p>The thought must have drifted over because she squirmed again, face reddening.</p>
<p>“Another time,” Emma promised.</p>
<p>“I trust you,” Kate whispered. “And I’ll try almost anything.”</p>
<p>Emma stopped playing with the rope, her throat bobbing as she suffered through an <i>emotion</i>.</p>
<p>It was as though Kate had dug her little kitty-cat claws into Emma’s heartstrings and then yanked at them like they were a ball of yarn and Emma had no idea why that affected her so.</p>
<p>So she shoved those feelings deep down, back where they belonged, and stood over Kate’s prone form, her eyes glinting like diamonds. She began to wind the rope around Kate, “One last thing. You are not to speak unless I tell you to speak. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Kate’s mouth opened, then closed and she only nodded. At the same time, there came a curious nudging at Emma’s mind. Chuckling, Emma leaned down and planted a kiss on Kate’s lips. <i>I’ll allow that for now, but I reserve the right to remove your telepathic privileges.</i></p>
<p>Groaning into the kiss, the only response Kate seemed capable of was as a wordless telepathic assent.</p>
<p>Emma took her time binding Kate, looping the ropes around her waist and her chest, leaving her breasts exposed and then tying her arms behind her back. A rope ran from her arms to coil around her throat and force her to arch her back, and still more bound Kate’s thighs and legs, though she used a bar to keep them spread. While there were a number of traditional ties and knots, Emma had also developed her own and this was the first time she was putting them into use. It made everything so much more personal.</p>
<p>Once she was satisfied, she dangled Kate from hooks in the ceiling and stepped back to admire her work.</p>
<p>Shibari was an artform and Kate her sculpture. She hung there, body quivering, wetness glistening between her thighs and sweat shimmering on her skin. </p>
<p>“It would be so easy, wouldn’t it.” Emma said, running her fingers up Kate’s shoulder, to her neck and then along her jawline. She recalled, due to an accident when Kate had been in London, that her default state was to be phased. That she had to constantly control herself to keep from drifting apart until nothing remained. Emma wondered how well Kate actually slept on any given night. </p>
<p>“So easy to go intangible, to free yourself. Control is the hardest part of our lives, isn’t it, darling?” Emma pushed two fingers into Kate’s mouth, biting back a groan when she dutifully sucked on them. It wouldn’t do to let Kate know how aroused she was, just yet.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I’ll leave you here. See how long you last before you give in to the urge to phase, to use your powers to escape.”</p>
<p>Kate’s eyes burned into hers, a silent plea. A smile curved the corners of Emma’s lips as she leaned in and nibbled on the tip of Kate’s ear. Then she cupped her face with one hand and kissed her tenderly, her other hand dragging her nails lightly down Kate’s chest, right on the edge between the rope and her skin. Pinching her right nipple, hard, Emma bit down on Kate’s lip and sucked on it, Kate spasming against her and straining against the ropes.  </p>
<p>Breaking the kiss and gasping, Kate opened her mouth, then caught herself.</p>
<p>“Speak, darling.”</p>
<p>Rasping, Kate whispered, “<i>Harder</i>.”</p>
<p>Whether it was the word or the <i>tone</i> in Kate’s voice, the bolt that shot through Emma was immediate. Kate grinned, and that just wouldn’t do, so Emma obliged her request. She pinched her harder, dragging the nails of her left hand down Kate’s side before bringing her hand down onto Kate’s ass, leaving a red mark as the sound echoed through the bedroom.</p>
<p>Kate came, muffling herself against Emma’s stomach. Her body trembled and quaked, though Emma waited a moment before hoisting her higher and then drawing her head in against one of her breasts. Nuzzling it, Kate took Emma’s nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue in expert circles. The whole time she wriggled her remarkably fit ass as if she was begging Emma to slap her again.</p>
<p>So of course, Emma declined the offer, at least right away. She focused instead on the jolts of lightning that Kate’s tongue was sending rippling ther her body, holding her head tightly in place. Kate began to squirm a little, which only tightened the ropes further. </p>
<p>Emma was close enough that it wouldn’t take much for her own orgasm to overtake her. Watching Kate like this, controlling her, having her at her mercy…</p>
<p>Her hand came down on Kate’s ass, her fingers tangling in Kate’s hair as she held her head in place. And then again, and again, the lewd sounds of Emma’s hand smacking Kate’s flesh mingling with the whimpering moans each slap brought out and filling Emma’s ears.</p>
<p>And she felt it all as though she herself were in Kate’s position, minds and bodies almost becoming one. Emma’s legs threatened to give out and she had to catch herself on Kate or else risk an embarrassing topple. Kate’s skin was heated against hers, and she gently stroked a finger down her spine, her other hand brushing some stray tears from Kate’s cheeks. </p>
<p>She could do this all night, but she wondered if Kate would be able to. Kate was the kind of person to stubbornly refuse to give up even when she absolutely should. A little longer, then, but just a little. </p>
<p>Slowly, Emma spun Kate around, and then ran her hands up her thighs. From here, she could see the red mark from her hand, and when she touched it, Kate twitched. So she turned her attention to the unbruised buttcheek. “I really should make sure you match.”</p>
<p>But she didn’t, instead caressing Kate’s back and her trembling thighs, before kneeling behind her and flicking her tongue at her folds. A little pleasure to go with the pain and as she continued to taste her she could pick up the desperation in Kate’s mind, like a string drawn taut and fit to snap. “As you wish, darling.”</p>
<p>Then she leaned in again, tasting and licking and pushing her tongue into Kate. Kate stiffened, crying out soundlessly, but Emma wasn’t done with her yet. With one hand, she found her clit, pressing and stroking at it roughtly, the other finally began to spank Kate again, matching the bruising as she’d promised.</p>
<p>Kate came, again and again, her mind a white hot image of agonized bliss, emotions and feelings completely unfiltered.</p>
<p>Emma brought her down slowly, then sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth, trying to fathom why she was the one crying and not Kate. She almost turned to diamond, but forced herself to confront these feelings. </p>
<p>Standing, she turned Kate around again, until she could touch her chin with two fingers. Kate looked exhausted, panting around the gag. Emma undid it and set it aside, the knelt in front of her. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Kate swallowed, those same unfiltered emotions written in her eyes, “Tired. Good. But tired.”</p>
<p>Gently, Emma kissed her. “Do you want me to take you down, or would you like to phase yourself.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to catch myself if I do that now,” Kate whispered. </p>
<p>Emma slid her arms underneath Kitty, “No, I suppose not. But let me catch you.”</p>
<p>Kate stared at her for a long, long time, before she nodded, and started to sink through the ropes. Once she was free she solidified and dropped into Emma’s arms. As gently as the kiss had been, Emma stood and carried Kate over to the bed. She laid her down on it, bundling her in the rich blankets. “Let me get you some water.”</p>
<p>Once Emma had made sure Kate had hydrated herself, she took down the ropes and then crawled into bed with her. Kate was still wrapped up in the blankets, but she quickly pulled Emma in with her and Emma folded her arms around her. “Would you like me to do something about--”</p>
<p>“Leave it.” Kate nuzzled her head under Emma’s chin, “Unless I’m bleeding or something.”</p>
<p>Mm, so she wanted to have marks of pride. Emma could appreciate that, and the squishiness in her chest only got more noticable, “You weren’t, I wasn’t <i>that</i> rough.”</p>
<p>Carefully, she stroked Kate’s hair, and caressed her back. Unlike the previous night she hadn’t let the claws out quite as much, which was somewhat ironic. Emma smiled, and kissed the bridge of Kate’s nose. </p>
<p>“Emma?” Kate asked, her throat bobbing. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of their skin together and the way Kate was still breathing a little heavily, body trembling as it came down from the experience. “Yes, darling?”</p>
<p>“Are we going to keep pretending there’s not more to this?” Kate’s trembling had lessened, and she pressed closer against Emma.</p>
<p>It was the kind of question that Emma desperately wanted an out for and yet she had no way to escape; leaving Kate right now like this was out of the question, even if she hadn’t been emotionally compromised. Emma was a bitch, yes, but she took care of her lovers. “I … suppose … that there might be more to this than either of us cares to admit.”</p>
<p>Kate nodded against her, and Emma suddenly felt like she was the one that needed the caring for right now and not Kate. Raw, unfiltered emotion filled her again and now she knew it wasn’t just coming from Kate.</p>
<p>But Kate said nothing, holding Emma close and brushing her lips against her shoulder. Which meant it was up to Emma.</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to <i>make</i> you do anything.”</p>
<p>No, Emma thought, she supposed Kate wouldn’t. <i>I’m scared, kitten.</i></p>
<p>Always easier in her mind, than to say words like that out loud.</p>
<p>
  <i>Of me?</i>
</p>
<p>Emma laughed, <i>Of being hurt. Of hurting you. You look back at your lovers and the trail of heartbreak they’ve given you. So do I. I open myself, I let the diamond go, the ice crack a little, and every time, every time I think I’ve come home…</i></p>
<p>“That’s not a promise either of us can make,” Kate said, scooting up so she could look at Emma’s face. “That we won’t hurt each other. People hurt each other all the time, even on accident, even if they stay together their whole lives. But isn’t it worth it to try?”</p>
<p>“And here I thought you’d be the one needing convincing.”</p>
<p>“Emma, I think we <i>both</i> know that wouldn’t be the case.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Emma shrugged. “You’re the clingy one.” She slid her hand up to Kate’s face, stroking her cheek, wrestling with herself and her own emotions. “People would talk.”</p>
<p>But that had never stopped her before and if <i>that</i> was going to be her argument she was already screwed.</p>
<p>Kate smiled, nuzzling her hand. “Then let's give them something to talk about. Besides. You know. The obvious.”</p>
<p>Emma hesitated.</p>
<p>“I’m scared, too,” Kate assured her.</p>
<p>Saying words out loud was too much, so Emma simply kissed Kate again. <i>Your mind is comforting.</i></p>
<p>They’d regret this. Some day and some how, they’d find themselves at odds, hearts torn asunder and they’d regret this.</p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p><i>And yet</i>.</p>
<p>Maybe they wouldn’t. Maybe this was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>